Would you let me stay?
by dcgirl91
Summary: Taking place after "The Vow" episode Goliath still has some lingering feelings towards Demona. Elisa witness something between Goliath and Demona that makes her question whether or not she should stay with Goliath. She also questions her feeling towards him and why witnessing the moment between them bother her so much. Goliath also questions his feelings towards Elisa as well.
1. Chapter 1

Would you let me stay?

 **This story takes place after the episode "The Vow" Please fill free to comment and review thank you. This story is an adaptation from inuyasha anime series. When I saw this episode I thought it would be good for gargoyles fill free to comment thanks**

Elisa was at home taking out every food and medical supplies she bought out on her table. She just got back from the market, getting the guys their food supplies as well as some medical supplies for a certain gargoyle. Even though he would heal during their stone sleep, she knew that sunrise might be hours away. She rather be safe than sorry. Besides Elisa didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier tonight to happen again to anyone else. She deeply sighed as she remembered her reason as to why she bought the medical supplies.

 _Flashback_

 _Elisa and the clan were on patrol together, something she quite enjoyed. Mostly because she was in the arms of certain gargoyle. She wouldn't admit it out loud but whenever she was in Goliath arms she felt safe. As though nothing in the world can hurt her when she was with him. She looked up at him and saw how he was staring at her. She blushed a bit and gave him a big smile. Goliath blushed from getting caught looking at her and gladly returned the smile. They turned away from each other and looked out into the city. So far the night was quiet. Nothing was going on and the streets were very quiet. After a couple of hours, all was well. A rare occurrences for them._

" _It looks like everything is well. Why don't we turn in early for the night?" Goliath said._

" _All right!" The trio said as they gave each other high-fives. Elisa laughed at their excitement of going home early. They turned around and started to head back home._

" _Hey Elisa, do you want to stay and have a late dinner with us?" Broadway asked. Elisa was about to answer when they were shot by a laser beam. It barely missed them._

" _What was that?"Elisa asked. Suddenly another laser beam shot at them._

" _Look up there!" Lex shouted. They looked at where he was pointing at and they couldn't believe what they saw. It was Macbeth, flying around in his hover scooter._

" _Thought you seen the last of me, have you?" Macbeth said. He began to shoot at them again. The guys tried to get away from him but he was too quick. Brooklyn tried to attack Macbeth but he was quickly turned around and shot Brooklyn but barely missed his arm. Shooting right and left, they couldn't escape it. Goliath knew this was getting too dangerous especially with Elisa with them._

 _Goliath gave his orders to the clan, "Everyone we must separate. He won't be able to chase us all. Try to get to the clock tower as quickly as possible. But make sure he doesn't follow you." They all nodded and separated into different directions. Goliath made sure that Elisa was secured before gliding downwards toward two small building. Knowing that Macbeth hover scoter wouldn't be able to fit through, he knew it would be the best way to go. Gliding through the buildings, he decided to glide into a few more, making sure he lost him. After gliding through a few more buildings, he decided to land. Once he landed Elisa hopped off and started to look around._

 _Elisa smiled, "Looks like we lost him, Big Guy."_

" _It would appear so. I just hope the others were able to make it back to the clock tower." Goliath said. He looked up and noticed how close they were to clock tower._

" _Come, I think it's safe for us to glide back to the clock tower." He picked her up, making sure she was secure. Opening his big wings, he jumped off the building and headed towards home. Just as the thought that there in the clear, Elisa turned her head and saw Macbeth._

" _Goliath, he's right behind us!"Goliath turned his head and couldn't believe it._

" _How did he find us?!" Goliath noticed how close they were to home. "I must glide to a different direction; I cannot let him know where we live!" He glided away from the tower. He tried to get away from him as quickly as possible. Goliath flew into different buildings and alleyways to lose him. But no matter what he did, Macbeth was still behind him shooting at them._

" _You won't get away from me!" Macbeth yelled. He kept shooting at them until finally…_

" _AHH!" Goliath yelled. He got shot on his shoulder and half on his upper back. He was losing control and started to fall._

" _Yes, I have you now!" Macbeth was closely following them. Goliath knew he had to do something fast before it was too late. He noticed the park was close. With all his strength he had left, he was able to gain some control and headed towards the park. He flew lower towards a bunch of trees, gliding through them, losing him in the process. Macbeth looked all around but couldn't find them. He cursed to himself and flew away. Goliath quickly crash landed on open field. Elisa flew right out of Goliath arms when they crash landed. She rolled a few feet away._

" _Ouch, talk about a hard landing." Elisa said as she slowly got up from the grassy field. She looked around and found Goliath struggling to get up._

" _Goliath!" She ran towards him and kneed in front of him. "Don't strain yourself, Goliath. You're hurt pretty bad."_

" _I'm fine Elisa." Goliath said as he slowly got up. He winced in pain and fell back down._

" _Please Goliath stay still. Let me take a look at the wound." Elisa got up to see the wounds. "This doesn't look good."Elisa reached into her pocket and grabbed the communicator she had. 'Good thing I brought this with me. I hope someone answer.' She puts the communicator on and pressed the button. "Hello anyone there?" She waited for a few moments before Lex answered._

" _Elisa, where are you guys?" Lex asked._

" _We're at the park. Listen Goliath's hurt. I need Hudson and Broadway to come get us. I don't think Goliath is able to fly on his own."Elisa said._

" _Alright Elisa they're on their way." "Thanks Lex." Elisa took off her communicator and put it back in her pocket. "Hudson and Broadway are on their way."_

 _Goliath slowly got up, "Elisa, I'm fine. I can take you back to the clock tower. Besides it's not far from here." He opened his wings and winced a bit. The pain was not as bad as before but it still hurt to move._

" _No way! You're not fooling me. I know you're in pain."Before he could argue with her Hudson and Broadway landed next to them._

" _Are ye two alright?" Hudson said._

" _Goliath's hurt. He got shoot in his shoulder and upper back. Though he says he's fine. I don't buy it." She said_

" _I am Fine, Elisa! I just need stone sleep that's all." He said._

" _Why don't we continue this back at the tower?"Broadway said._

" _Alright." Goliath said. Hudson and Goliath climbed up a tall tree, though it was painful for Goliath. Hudson noticed this and before they jumped off the Hudson put a supportive arm around him. "Thank you my friend."Goliath said before they jump. Broadway picked Elisa up as he began to climb the tall tree. Making sure Elisa was secured in his arms, he jumped off the tree and flew back home._

 _They got to the clock tower in no time. Outside the clock tower Lex, Brooklyn and Bronx were waiting for them outside. Once they landed Elisa hopped off from Broadway arms and quickly ran inside. Lex and Brooklyn looked confused as Goliath and Hudson landed right next to them. Goliath winced in pain when they landed. Seeing their leader in pain Lex and Brooklyn ran next to him._

" _Goliath, are you alright?" Brooklyn asked._

" _I'll be fine." He said. He looked around and saw Elisa wasn't outside with them. He was about to ask where she was when she came back outside holding something in her hand._

 _Elisa walked up to him with a towel at hand, "I need to clean that wound Goliath, before it gets infected."_

" _Elisa, I told you I'll be fine after stone sleep." He firmly said._

 _Elisa crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Goliath, dawn is still hours away and I know you're in pain. So don't even think about lying to me." She lowered her arms and softened her face, "I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get worse."Goliath saw the love and kindness in her eyes._

 _He too softened his look and sighed, "Ok Elisa." Goliath sat down as Elisa kneed down and began to clean the wound around his shoulder. He winced when she began to clean. He looked around and noticed how everyone was staring at him. This is the reason why he told Elisa that he was fine. A leader never shows weakness in front of his clan. So when Elisa told everyone how much pain he was in, get felt embarrassed about it. He wanted to keep the pain to himself. He started to fidget and move around._

" _Goliath I need you to hold still." Elisa said. He kept on moving around. "Goliath…" He couldn't take it anymore and he got up._

" _I'm Fine Elisa. You don't to clean the wound anymore." Goliath said._

 _Elisa stood up, "Goliath, quit being stubborn and sit back down. You're going to make it worse."_

" _No! I told you I was fine. Why can't you just listen?!" Goliath yelled. The others couldn't believe that he yelled at Elisa._

 _Elisa stood her ground, "Because you're just saying that. I know you're in pain and you're trying to hide it in front of the guys. So just stop acting all mucho and let me finish cleaning that wound."Goliath growled at her before turning around looking away from her._

 _Elisa grunted, "Ahh! If you're going to act like a big baby, I might as well go home!" She gave him a big huffed before leaving. Goliath didn't say a word and just walked to the other side of the ledge. The guys couldn't believe the argument they just witness. They just looked at each other. They knew that both Elisa and Goliath can be stubborn at times. But this was the first time they argued to a point where one of them left. Broadway decided to run after Elisa._

" _Elisa wait!" He shouted._

 _She was halfway down the stairs, "Oh Broadway."_

" _Elisa, please don't be mad at Goliath. He's just being stubborn that's all." Broadway said._

 _She smiled, "Don't worry Broadway; I'm not mad at him. Well not too mad at him. I understand where he's coming from. Being a leader, he doesn't want to show weakness in front of you guys so I know why he acted like that. But that's not the reason why I'm leaving."_

 _Broadway gave her a confusing look, "Then why are you leaving?"_

 _She smiled, "I'm actually going to pick up some medical supplies for him and I'm also going to bring some food supplies for you guys as well. I noticed that you're almost of food. But don't tell Goliath were I'm going ok."_

 _He nodded, "Oh I see. Ok I promise."_

" _Good, well I'm off. I'll be back in a little while."And with that Elisa climbed down the stairs and left._

'Goliath, you can be very stubborn at times.' She sighed as she went into her room and grabbed a big backpack that was hanging in her closet. She brought the bag especially for the clan; whenever she needed to bring food and supplies for the guys she put them in the bag that can fit almost anything. 'It's better than taking the stuff one at a time.' She thought. Once she found the bag, she returned to the table and began packing everything inside. She finished packing everything inside and closed the backpack. She lifted the bag and strapped it over her shoulder. "Boy this is heavy." She said to herself. She secured the bag before walking out her apartment. As she continued her walk towards clock tower, she decided to take a shortcut through the park. 'A cut through the park will get me there faster.' She thought. Little did she know that something was about to happen. Something that she will witness. Something that will not only change her life but Goliath's as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Goliath was still standing on the other side of the ledge. It had been over an hour since the argument with Elisa. He still couldn't believe that she left like that. But he didn't blame her though. He did act like a jerk to her but he couldn't help it. It wasn't just because he felt embarrassed about showing weakness in front of the clan. It was a small reason but not the main reason. He learned a long time ago that showing weakness didn't mean he was a bad leader. He only made himself believe that was the reason to hide the real truth. For a while now Goliath feelings towards Elisa had changed for some time. He began to see Elisa more than a friend. He started to notice the small things that only Elisa could do whenever he was around her. The way she smiles at him, how she smells like vanilla and orchid whenever he gave her a hug. But most of all whenever she was in his arms he felt at peace. As though nothing in the world could separate them. She fit so perfectly in his arms. The more he thought of Elisa the more he realized that he was falling in love with her. Whenever she was near him, chills ran down his spine. Her touch made him feel so alive which frighten him. So when she touched him where his wounds were, he began to panic. Her touch was something so surreal, something that he hasn't felt since Demona. The only way to stop those feelings from surfacing was to get away. Though he wished that the outcome was different. As he stared into the city he began to think about Demona and how much has changed between them. She went from his angel of the night to a creature of hatred and revenge, but isn't too surprised by. When they woke up to this new world and discovered how she survived this whole time, he couldn't be happier. But the more time he spent with her the more he realized that this wasn't Demona he fell in love with. The years she spent alone filled her hatred towards humans because of the way they treated her and in a way he felt sorry for her. Even though he tried to rekindle that love with her when they traveled back in time with Xanatos during his wedding a few weeks ago; he knew that it was too late. There wasn't much he can do, but to let her go. 'Am I ready to let her go?' He thought. Even though his feeling towards Elisa grew there was still a small light that shines for Demona. He shook his head and sighed not knowing what to do.

Hudson was watching Goliath the whole time he was outside. He was worried about him, not because of the argument. He knew that it was them being stubborn and it will be resolved soon enough, at least he hoped. But the reason he was worried about him was the inner conflict that his leader is having. He had a feeling what it might be about; Elisa and Demona. He noticed a change in him after Elisa turned into a gargoyle and even more of a change after the wedding of Xanatos and Fox. He walked up to his leader.

"Lad are ye alright?" Hudson asked

"Yes, the pain has subsided. It just hurts a bit if I move too much." Goliath said

"That's what I meant, lad." Hudson said.

Goliath gave him a confusing look, "What do you mean Hudson?"

"I mean are you alright in here?" He pointed at his heart, the main source of his inner conflict.

"I'm not quite sure, my friend." He knew that he couldn't lie to his mentor. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. "I haven't been sure for a while now. My feelings toward Elisa are growing more and more but I can't let go of Demona, no matter what I tried I cannot forget about her. I don't know what sure I do at this point." He looked at his mentor, hoping that he can give him an answer he desperately needed.

Hudson put a stern talon on his shoulder, "Goliath, I can't give you the right answer you're looking for. This is something that you really have to think about. It's not going to be easy and someone will get hurt because of this. But I will tell you this, whatever you choose I will support ye."

Goliath let the words sink in, "You are right. I need to make a choice and it has my decision and no one else's. Thank you my friend."

"You're welcome lad anytime." They both looked out into the city. But something caught Hudson's eye.

"What's that?" Goliath looked at the direction Hudson was looking at. It was a creature with big wings struggling to stay up in the air but not just any wings, gargoyle wings.

"It's Demona and it looks like she's hurt. I must help her. Hudson stay here." Goliath jumped on top of the ledge and leap into the air to catch up to her.

"Wait Goliath!" But it was too late.

Goliath glided as fast as he could to catch up to her. As he got closer to her, he noticed the laser burns she had in her body. 'Macbeth' he thought.

"Demona!" Goliath yelled.

"Go…lia…th" Demona said just before passing out. She began to fall rapidly. Goliath quickly dived down and caught her in midair.

"Demona, can you hear me?" Goliath said. She moaned in pain. Knowing that he needed to put her down somewhere safe, Goliath glided down towards the park. He landed on an open field and carried Demona to a tree nearby. He gently put her down, letting her lend against the tree. "Don't worry Demona, you rest here. I'll take care of you." He quietly said to her. He took a good look at the injuries she sustained. She had burns in her arms, legs and part of her wings. There were also some slight burns on her back as well but it wasn't too severe.

'Macbeth must have found Demona after giving up his search for us and tried to get rid of her. Well I won't let him. There's no way I would let Macbeth hurt Demona.' Just then Demona began to stir a bit.

Demona slowly opened her eyes. "Go..lia..th…wha..what are you doing here?"

He slowly walked up to her, "I was going to ask you the same thing." He knee down in front of her and gently touched her arm where it was burned, "Macbeth did this to you, didn't he." It was more of a statement than a question.

She quickly removed her arm away from him, "It's none of your concern Goliath. But yes Macbeth did this."

"And you escaped from him. You glided near the clock tower knowing I was going to be there." Goliath said.

She glared at him, "Of course not. I was gliding blindly, not knowing where I was going when I happened to stumble upon you."

Goliath was taken back at what she said, "Demona." He got up and took a few steps away from her. Demona slowly got up from where she was sitting.

"Demona, don't strain yourself, you're hut pretty bad." Goliath gasped a bit, realizing what she just said to Demona is what Elisa said to him with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She said as she standing against the tree. Goliath couldn't believe the irony of what she just said. They just stood there not saying a word. They didn't even know what to say. Goliath looked up at the sky and saw the stars. The same star he seen a thousand years ago. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She said.

He smiled at her, "I was just thinking, we haven't changed much considering 1000 years has past."

She couldn't believe what he said, "Don't talk nonsense. I've changed a lot. Since that time when the humans betrayed us and murdered the entire clan."

He nodded, "It was because of the humans betrayal, you're hatred with humans grew more and more. When I saw how heartless you were to the humans during the mission Xanatos gave us. I couldn't believe you were the same gargoyle I fell in love with. Seeing nothing but revenge in your eyes."

He locked eyes with her, "Demona tell me have I changed?"

She just stared at Goliath, not knowing what to say to him. Seeing this Goliath continued to speak, "The night when you help Xanatos and tried to destroy me and the rest of the clan, I'll admit that my heart burned with hatred towards you. But then I remember what you told me once, that my life is yours…and yours is mine."

Demona was stunned at what he just said. 'I can't believe that he remember it after all these years. What a fool. He should have forgotten it,' she thought

She smirked, "Ha, it seems that you're not so different after all. You haven't changed one bit. Just like Macbeth, you're both one in the same."

Goliath was surprised at what she just said, "What…what are you saying? That I'm the same as Macbeth. I am nothing like him."

"You and Macbeth both have a desire that cannot be contained. It consumes you and eventually you become obsessed with what you desire." Demona got up from the tree and took a few steps in front of him. "You, Goliath are obsessed with me. Trying so hard to change my thoughts about humans. But it failed. Even after you're little love speech you gave to the past me weeks ago didn't do much. Though I did enjoy the speech, especially coming from a gargoyle as ridiculous as you."

"You think I'm being ridiculous." Goliath said

"Yes, ridiculous, that's who you are. But what else should I expect from you." Demona said.

Goliath let every word she said sink in. He may not agree with what she is saying but in a way she can somewhat understand except of one part, "You said Macbeth has a desire that cannot be contained. Demona, is that desire you?"

She huffed, "Let's just say he and I have a special bond. Something that even you wouldn't even understand. And because of this bond he has tried everything in his power to get rid of me, though it will never happen."

She slowly opened her wings, "Enough talk Goliath. I am well enough for me to move on. There is a lot I need to do."

"What Demona are you going to confront Macbeth by yourself are you? You're not strong enough! And I can't let Macbeth be anywhere neared you no matter what bond you and he share. It's too much to bare." He said.

Meanwhile Elisa was walking through the park as quickly as she could. She looked at her clock, "Oh man, I'm late. I did promise Broadway that I was going to be quick. Oh well maybe Goliath had enough time to cool off." She picked up her pace as she walked through the open field. As she was walking she noticed a shadowing figure in the distance. 'What's that?'She asked herself. She decided to check it out. As she got closer and closer she could clearly see that the shadow figures were Goliath and Demona. 'Goliath and Demona but why?' What's going on?' She quickly hid behind a tree so that she can see them but they can't see her. Looking behind the tree she began to hear what they are talking about.

Goliath started to walk up to Demona, "I don't care how you feel about me now Demona, but I swear I won't let Macbeth hurt you." Demona began to step back as Goliath approached her. She stopped when she got into the tree. Goliath grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her into an hug. "Only I can protect you from him." Elisa gasped at Goliath embracing Demona like that.

"Let me go!" Though Demona started to push him away but after a well she stopped struggling and hugged him in return. Elisa couldn't believe what she is seeing. She didn't want to see anymore. She turned her back against the tree and slid down to the ground.

Goliath was still holding onto Demona with all his might, "I will hurt Macbeth myself, so you won't have to fight anymore. I will protect you."

"Goliath" She whispery said. Little did Goliath know that Demona reached for a small knife that she in her waist. That is until she brought the knife near his neck

Goliath was shock to see the knife next to his neck, "De…Demona."

She laughed, "Haha, another example of how you are a pathetic fool. You have this belief that once you charm a woman she belongs to you." Goliath began to move around.

"Don't move!" She said, "I learned something about you just now. As long as the heart and weak and pathetic still beats inside anyone than I can use that to my advantage and finally put an end to Macbeth once and for all." She pushed Goliath away from her and began to climb up the tree.

"Demona Wait!" He yelled. She didn't listen as she climbed all the way to the top and glided away.

'Once the threads of fate have tangled, they cannot be undone.' She said to herself as she glided away from him.

"DEMONA!" He yelled to the sky but it was no use, she was gone. He just looked up into the night sky.

Elisa was stunned at what she witness. She slowly got up but when she did a twig snapped. Goliath turned around when he heard that noise. Elisa knew there was no reason to hide behind the tree anymore. She walked to the side of tree.

'Elisa…so you were watching.' Goliath was surprised that it was Elisa who was standing right in front of her.

Elisa just stood there, 'Goliath is looking straight at me. Why…why isn't he looking away?! What is he thinking?!' she thought as she continued to stand there. Goliath looking at her, not knowing what to say to her. They just look at each other silently in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

They just stood there in the dead of night. Elisa just stared at Goliath, seeing the look in his eyes. She couldn't explain it but it was if Goliath was looking straight through her. Elisa couldn't look away, as if she was in a trance. So many things were running through her head. 'What…what should I do? Why is he looking at me like that? What is he going to tell me? Why can't I look away? I should be able to handle this but…I can't. It's just too much. But why? I don't understand!' It wasn't until Goliath spoke that brought her back to reality.

"Elisa." He said quietly. When he said her name, it broke the trance that he had on her. She was able to look away. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, scared of what he's going to say next. She took a few steps back and ran. She ran as fast as she could, to get away from him. Goliath just stood there as Elisa slowly disappeared into the night. He wanted to follow her but he couldn't move. So many things have happened tonight, he needed to think. So he just stood there under the tree.

Elisa ran blindly through the park. She didn't care where she was going but she knew she had to get away. She couldn't understand why she was running. All she knew was it was best for her to run. After a few minutes she slowed down. Catching her breath, she noticed that she was across the street of the precinct. She couldn't believe she was able to run all the way to the precinct. Then she remembered, 'That's right I need to bring the guys' food and medical supplies.' Taking a deep breath she walked across the street and entered the building. Since it was starting to get late the precinct was somewhat empty. She quickly made her way towards the janitor's closet and slipped inside. As she began to walk up the stairs she tried her best to look and act as normal as possible. She didn't want the guys to ask her what's wrong with her. Reaching the top stair, she took a nice deep breath and forced a smile on her face. When she entered the clock tower she noticed everyone was here except Goliath. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or relieved that he's not here.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Elisa, you're back!" Lex said giving her a hug.

Broadway walked up to her, "Here Elisa let me help with that bag." She nodded in appreciation as he took the bag from her and placed it in table.

"I thought you weren't coming back at all tonight. We got worried." Brooklyn said.

Elisa felt bad about leaving the way she did, "Sorry about leaving like that guys. I didn't mean to storm off. Thought it give me time to get you guys something."

"And what would that be lass?" Hudson asked. She walked up to the table where Broadway put her bag at. She began to take everything out from the bag.

"I brought you guys your food. See, I even brought everyone's favorite snacks as well." The guys got excited about seeing their favorite foods coming out of the bag.

"Thanks Elisa." Brooklyn said when he grabbed the bag of chips.

She smiled, "Your welcome." But she quickly dropped her smile when she saw the antibiotics in her bag. "I…I even brought some medical supplies for Goliath as well." She put them all in the table to show them. "Here is some rubbing alcohol to help clean infections. Some antibiotic cream to help relieve pain and look I brought lots of gauges and bandages."

The guys were looking at her oddly. She didn't seem like herself. When she said Goliath's name, her voice sounded distant. As if she was still mad at him or something.

She grabbed her backpack and put it over her shoulder. "Well I'm off." They were surprised to hear that she was leaving already.

"Elisa, you're leaving already. I thought you might like to stay a little longer and have some late dinner." Broadway said.

Elisa got nerves, she couldn't tell them why she was leaving so she lied, "Oh well…I just came by to bring you guys your food and medicine that's all. And I promised my mom I would call her tonight." They knew she was lying.

"Elisa, if you want my advice, you should at least try to talk with Goliath. I mean it really was a silly fight." Lex said.

Elisa was surprise with what Lex said. 'That's why I feel so lousy. How could I forget about that conversation I had with him.' She thought. She noticed that the guys were looking at her. "Oh don't worry about that fight. Listen I really have to go, I don't want to keep my mom waiting. She'll get worried if I don't call her soon." She waved them good-bye and headed down the stairs. The guys couldn't help but sense something was wrong with Elisa.

"Hey guys is it me or did Elisa looked really depressed." Broadway said

"Yes, well I can guess why she's feeling that way." Hudson said. He had a feeling that it had to do with Demona and Goliath. When Goliath went after Demona and saw them fall, he noticed that they landed near the park. He wanted to glide down and help but decided against it. He waited for Goliath glide back, but then he saw Elisa running out of the park. Hudson concluded that Elisa must have seen Goliath and Demona together in the park. Which is why she looked really depressed. Just then they heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind them. They turned around and saw Goliath. 'He looked different somehow.' Hudson thought.

"Goliath" Brooklyn said. He didn't respond. He was still thinking about what occurred with Demona and Elisa.

Hudson walked up to him, "Goliath, Elisa was here. She dropped of some food and medical supplies and went home."

He nodded, "I see."

"Goliath, tell me something happened between you and Demona. And Elisa spotted the two of you together didn't she." Hudson said. The trio was surprised at what Hudson said but more surprise to hear that Goliath and Demona were together and Elisa saw everything.

"Umm…well yes, Elisa saw us together." Goliath said

"How could you do that to Elisa? It's no wonder she looked so depressed!" Lex yelled. Goliath didn't have an answer to that. He didn't have an answer for anything at the moment. He needed some more time to think. He turned around and headed outside towards the library that was next to them. His safe haven from the world. Once he got inside the library, he sat down on the couch and sighed trying to clear his mind about the whole situation He then remember what Hudson told him earlier. 'Whatever decision I make one person will get hurt in the end. I never ever in my life want to hurt the people I love. I want to be with Elisa but it's hard to forget my first love…I've tried but I can't forget about Demona. No matter what I do I can't forget about her.' There was only one thing to do, what he believed to be the right thing to do for the both of them. 'It's decided…Elisa I can't see you anymore. It would be wrong for the both of us.' He though as a single tear falls down his face. As he says a silent good-bye to his love, his Elisa.

Meanwhile Elisa was slowly walking home from the clock tower. Everything she witness between Goliath and Demona still playing in her head like a broken record player _. "I don't care how you feel about me now Demona, but I swear I won't let Macbeth hurt you." Demona began to step back as Goliath approached her. She stopped when she got into the tree. Goliath grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her into a hug. "Only I can protect you from him." Elisa gasped at Goliath embracing Demona like that._ She shook her head trying to forget. She then remembered what Lex said about the argument. 'I can't believe I completely forgot about that argument we had with each other.' She thought. Finally she reached her apartment and went inside. Once the door closed, she finally let herself breath. Taking her bag she headed towards her bedroom. She walked into her room, changed into her pajamas, and sat on her bed, thinking over everything that occurred but mostly thinking about Goliath. 'After Demona left, Goliath stared with a strange look in his eyes. I realized he was trying to tell me something but…I was afraid to listen and ran off. Goliath had already made his decision.' She knew that Goliath feels responsible for Demona and how her hatred towards humans grew during her time of isolation. He felt that he should be there for her to try to save her life from not only the people who will hurt them but from herself as well. She then remembers what Goliath said to Demona, " _I couldn't care less how you feel about me.' He said as he held her tightly in his arms. "There's no way Macbeth can have you. Don't you know that I'm the only one who can protect you."_ Elisa collapsed on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. 'There's no room for me in his heart. Why would there be?' She thought as she buried her face into the pillow. 'Demona proved that she belongs with Goliath by going through so much hardship she went through for a thousand years. She deserves some happiness in her life and I know that Goliath can give her that happiness.' She deeply sighed, 'No I can't return to him. I won't.' She thought as a few tears fall freely down her face.

As she lay in her bed letting the tears fall, her phone began to ring. She got up quickly, wiping her tears away, trying to compose herself. She reached out towards the small table near her bed where the phone was and saw the caller id. It was her mother. She was a bit surprised to see her mother calling at this time. She took a deep breath in and answered.

"Hi mom." Elisa said quietly.

"Hello Elisa, I hope I didn't disturb you from your sleep." Diana said.

"Oh no, I was still awake don't worry about it. So what's going on?" She asked trying to be as normal as possible.

Diana wasn't convinced, as a mother she knew when there was something wrong with one of their children. She also knew that she shouldn't push it, "Well I wanted to remind you about lunch with me, your father and Greg. You know how Greg loves seeing you whenever he visits." She laughed.

Elisa too laughed a bit, "Yeah, I don't want to disappoint Uncle Greg." Greg or Uncle Greg she been calling him since she the age of 7, was her father's old partner of 25 years. When he retired he decided to move a nice townhouse in New Jersey. But before he left, he made a promise that he would visit them once a month to catch up.

"That's right. Well I'll let you go honey, you sound like you need some rest. Be at our house around 3 ok." Diana said.

"Alright, see tomorrow mom. Goodnight." She hung up the phone and lay back down on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Goliath. Letting a few more tears fall down her face, she closed her eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Elisa woke up from her restless sleep. Looking over at her small table near her bed, she noticed that the clock read 12:00 pm. She only slept for 2 hours. She tossed and turned throughout the late-night and early morning. Her mind was still focus on Goliath. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head. Slowly she got out of bed and went to her bathroom to get ready for lunch with her parents and Uncle Greg. After a quick shower, she got dressed, fed Cagney and left her apartment. Throughout the drive Elisa thought about Goliath and Demona more and more. Seeing them together like that bothered her so much but she couldn't understand as to why. It shouldn't bother her this much. She seen them together before and didn't faze her before. 'So why was this time so different? Why was watching them together like that was so hard on me?' The more she questioned it the more confusing it was for her. She sighed not knowing the right answer. She finally reached her parents house. She got out of her car and took a deep breath. She didn't want to her parents to think something's wrong. They didn't want to worry them. She walked up to the door and knock.

A few moments later her mother answered the door, "Hello, sweetie." She gave Elisa a big hug. Elisa welcomed it. "Hi mom." Diana pulled away and took a good look at Elisa. She noticed how tired she was and though Elisa was there physically, mentally she was somewhere else. But what stood out the most were her eyes. They look so distant, so confused. Something was bothering her but she knew that if she asked questions Elisa will just shut down, and say "I'm fine."

She gave her a smile, "Well come on in Elisa, Uncle Greg was just talking about you." They both walked inside and headed towards the living room. When they enter the living room, she saw her father and her uncle laughing.

"Look who's here." Diana said.

"Elisa" Greg said as he got up and elope her into a big hug.

"Hi, Uncle Greg." She said as she returned the hug.

Greg pulled away, "My my Elisa you are getting more beautiful every time I see you. You must bet every guy off with a stick haha."

Elisa gave him a small smile, "Not really. I'm mostly married to the job."

Greg laughed, "Haha just like your father. That is until he met your mother. The day he met her was probably the best day of his life. He even told me that it was she was the best thing to happen to him and this city."

Elisa was shock at what her uncle just said. 'It was the exact same thing I told Goliath on the second day I met him.'

"Well enough talk about me, why don't move to the dining table for some lunch shall we?" Peter said. They all began to walk towards the dining room, except Elisa who was still in shock at what she just heard.

"Elisa, honey you coming?" Peter said.

Elisa snapped back to reality, "Umm...Yeah I'm coming." They both walked into the dining room and sat down to a nice lunch her mom made. It looked delicious and everyone was enjoying themselves, well except for Elisa. She was very quiet throughout lunch, not saying a word. Peter and Greg noticed this and began to wonder what was going on with her.

"Elisa hasn't said a word throughout lunch. I'm kind of worried something is bothering her." Greg whispered to Peter.

Peter nodded his head, "I know what you mean. But I have come up with a conclusion on what's bothering her."

"Like what a thumb sore or something." Greg whispered.

"More like boyfriend troubles. I had a feeling it had to be a guy or something to do with a guy. When you told her about how I met Diana and how much I change, she let the words sink in pretty hard. It really got her attention." He whispered back.

Greg understood, "Oh I see. You think that maybe she had a big argument with her boyfriend or guy she's seeing."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Probably, but there's only one way to find out. We need to talk to her. That way I could find out who it is and kick his butt for making my daughter this miserable."

Greg shocks his head, "Always the overprotective father. Just make sure you leave a piece of him for me will ya. No one gets away from hurting Elisa like he did."

Peter smiled, "And I thought I was the overprotective one." They both quietly laughed.

Peter cleared his throat, "Elisa…" But then he was interrupted by Diana.

"Honey, it looks like my eyes are bigger then my stomach. Would you like the rest of my sandwich?" Diana said with a big smile on her face.

"Umm…sure. Don't mind if I do" He said as he grabbed the sandwich off her plate.

Greg decided to talk next, "Hey Elisa…" But Diana interrupted him as well.

"Greg, these pickles are so crunchy and delicious you should have some more. I know how much you like pickles." She said with a big smile.

"Sure…ok." He grabbed some pickles and put it on his plate.

Diana looked at Elisa and knew she wasn't going to eat anymore and by the way she looked she was exhausted and needed rest.

"Elisa, if your finished eating why don't you lay down for a while. You look very tired." Diana said.

Elisa nodded, "Ok…please excuse me." She got up and put her plate in the sink. She began to clean the dish but her mother stopped her.

"Oh don't worry about the dishes sweetie. I'll take care of it." She said.

"Ok thanks mom." She put the plate down and began to walk away.

Knowing that they were going to say something to Elisa, Diana placed her hand on both her husband and Greg mouth. "Sleep well Elisa. I'll check on you later." She said to her. Once she knew that Elisa was inside her old bedroom, she removed her hands. They both took a deep breath after she moved her hands away from their mouths.

"What was that for Diana?" Greg asked

"Yeah honey, Elisa's not looking too good and we're worried about her. Aren't you?" Peter said. She just smiled and grabbed a piece of pickle and ate it. "Mmm… these pickles are truly delicious." They gave her a confusing, odd look as they continued to eat their lunch. Diana knew what she was doing. She knew if they force her to talk she would just tell them that nothing was wrong. Her motherly instincts knew otherwise. 'Elisa will open up when she's ready and willing. On her own time, not ours.' Diana thought.

Elisa let out a sigh once she collapsed in her bed. She was very exhausted. 'I'm glad I don't have to work tonight.' She thought. There was no way she would be able to focus on work. She barely paid attention to what her parents and her uncle were talking about. She was too engrossed with her inner thoughts. She looked at her watch and saw that the sun wouldn't set for another 2 hours. 'I wonder if Goliath is even thinking about me in his sleep…probably not.' She said to herself as she slowly closing her eyes, letting her exhaustion take over. A little while later Diana walks in, and saw Elisa was sleeping peacefully. Since their little talk yesterday, she knew right away that something was troubling Elisa. Her voice was distant and sad. She walked up to her and pulled a blanket over Elisa's body. By instinct, Elisa pulled the blanket close to her, making herself comfortable. Diana smiled as she bends down and gave Elisa a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well my little Elisa. Forget your problems for a while. Whatever is troubling you, I know you'll be able to face to head on. Just like your father." She quietly said as she stroked her hair. She got back up and walked towards the door, taking one last look of Elisa before silently closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Elisa began to stir in her bed. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up on her bed, stretching her arms. She looked at her watched and was surprised to see the time. 'Wow, I didn't realize how late it was. Guess I was more tired than I thought.' She got out of bed and walked towards the window. Seeing the night sky made her sad. 'I wonder if Goliath would come and see me. Ha who am I kidding? I know he won't come and see me. But what should I do? I mean do I stop seeing the guys completely. It might be for the best…Yes, I'll talk to the guys one last time. I'll tell them good-bye then I can put this whole mess behind me. Then I could have a chance to finally go back to my normal life.' She sighed as she knew that saying good-bye to the guys isn't going to be easy. They became a part of her life, her family. But she knew that this is for the best. 'Or is it?' She thought. She was still confused on what to do; she decided to take a walk in the park. That always helps her clear her mind. Taking one last look at the night sky, she took a deep breath and walked outside her bedroom.

When she entered the living room, she saw her mother reading a book but her father and Greg are nowhere to be seen. Diana sensed that someone was in the living room with her. She looked up from her book and saw Elisa.

"Oh honey you're awake. Did you have a nice nap?" She said

Elisa nodded, "Yeah I did. Where are dad and Greg?"

"Oh your father took Greg to the train station. He should be back in half an hour." She said.

"I see. Sorry that I was a buzz kills during lunch. Guess I was more tired than I thought." Elisa said.

"No, no it's alright Elisa." Diana said.

Well I guess I should get going. Don't want to leave Cagney all alone all night." Elisa was telling the truth. She was going to see Cagney, fed him but then leave to go for a walk in the park. She didn't want to tell her mother she was going to the park and think. 'She'll know something is wrong.' She thought Diana got up and walked with Elisa towards the door.

"Well I'm glad you came over." She gave Elisa a hug good-bye.

"Me too… Well got to go." Elisa pulled away from her mother, got into her car and left. Diana knew that Elisa wasn't going to be home all night. She knew she would be there for a while but then go to the park. Knowing her daughter very well as a mother should, Diana concluded that she was going to the park and think. Whenever Elisa had a difficult problem and can't find the solution to it, she always took a walk in the park. Just like she does whenever something was bothering her and can't find the right answer to her problem. She knew that's where she will talk to Elisa. Diana quickly went inside, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to her husband, telling him she was going to talk to Elisa and should be back soon. Placing it on the kitchen counter, she grabbed her coat and her keys. Locking the door behind her, she got into her car and drove to the park.

Meanwhile the clan woke up from there stone sleep little over two hours ago. When they first woke up they were sad to see that Elisa wasn't there to greet them like always. Goliath wasn't surprised that Elisa didn't show. 'It must have been hard for her to see Demona and I together like that.' He thought. He then noticed that everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to see what he was going to do. He jumped from the ledge and headed inside. They were surprise to see him head inside instead of gliding towards Elisa's apartment. After they went inside and had their breakfast. Afterwards the clan was just doing their own thing in silence but they all had the same thing on their mind, Elisa. Time after time they all looked at Goliath who was sitting on the stairs thinking. After a while Brooklyn couldn't take it anymore and finally said something.

"AHH! I can't take anymore silence. I have to say something!" He yelled as he walked towards Goliath.

"Goliath how could stoop so low." Brooklyn said while glaring at him.

Goliath glared back at him. "What are you talking about?"

Brooklyn folded his arms in front of him, "I'm talking about you and Demona. I mean don't you realize how much she has hurt us! Hell she tried to have us killed so many times. And now you want her back into our clan again. Is she the only person you're thinking about now?"

"It's more complicated than that Brooklyn." Goliath said.

"What's so complicated, you love Elisa don't you?" Brooklyn said.

Goliath opened his mouth but then immediately closed it shut. He knew that his feeling towards Elisa was changing and he was falling in love with her but he was afraid to admit it. The rest of the clan was standing around Brooklyn and Goliath, waiting for him to answer. Instead of answering he just looked away.

"You never had deep feelings for Elisa." Broadway said Goliath still didn't answer. They couldn't believe that their leader wasn't answering a simple question. Was he second guessing himself?

"Goliath, I think you should go see her. Who knows what she's going through and I think so should go talk to her." Lex said.

Goliath couldn't take anymore, "Look, I understand what you all are trying to say about but I have made my decision concerning Elisa…I've decided to not see her anymore."

"WHAT?!" The trio yelled.

"Why? Don't you care at all about Elisa?" Broadway said.

"Yeah, I mean she's a part of our clan. We can't just forget that she ever existed!" Lex yelled.

"Is your feelings for Demona that strong that you're willing to forget everything you and Elisa went through together?!" Brooklyn said. Goliath didn't want to hear it anymore. He got up and headed outside.

"Alright lads that's enough!" Hudson said. The trio looked at the elder gargoyle. "We don't have a say in this in the matter. Goliath has made his decision and should respect it. I know Elisa would. Don't you lads realize how cruel it would be for Elisa to be with us? Around Goliath?" The trio lowered their heads. They knew that Hudson was right. It won't be fair for Elisa to be around us and be miserable.

"I guess you're right Hudson. It wouldn't be fair for Elisa to be with us and be miserable." Lex said.

"Man this stinks." Brooklyn said as he walked away, trying to cool off a bit.

"I'm gonna miss Elisa." Broadway sadly said as he and Lex walked away.

Hudson sighed; he knew that Goliath's decision would affect more than one of them. It affected all of them. Knowing that Goliath made his decision, he still needed to talk to him. He walked outside to find Goliath leaning against the ledge. He was in deep thought mostly about what Hudson said. Though he was outside, he was still able to hear what he said. Hudson, knowing that he was deep in thought needed to snap him out of it.

"Goliath" Hudson said to get his attention.

When Goliath heard his name, he came out of deep thought. He turned around and saw Hudson. "Hudson"

"Lad, are ye sure that you want to go through with this?" Hudson asked. He knew that he told him that whatever he decided he would support him but he still needed to act.

"Oh Hudson not you too." Goliath said.

"Remember that the Demona you used to know is different from the Demona we know now. Ye wish to be with someone from the past." Hudson said.

Goliath was thinking about what his old mentor just said. 'Demona may be different now, but her spirit still remains.'

"Do ye fully appreciate the implication that the two of ye can't never be together. Deep down the Demona that's here now is different from the Demona of the past. All she wants is to get rid of the humans in any way possible; something she knows will make you suffer. Seeing the people we swore to protect gone forever." Hudson said. Goliath was silent, not knowing what to say.

Hudson sighed as he put his talon on his shoulder, "Aye Goliath, I'm not saying this to make you feel bad about your decision. I just want you to make sure ye made the right choice for yourself." He let go of his shoulder and walked back inside. Goliath took a deep breath, letting everything sink in. He knew that it was best to not see Elisa again. But was it worth it? All those times they spent together, helping them understand this new world, becoming a part of the clan. Was he really willing to through everything away all because of his heart still beats for Demona? But was it really fair for Elisa to stay with him, knowing how much it will hurt her. He shook his head, 'it won't be fair for either of us.' He thought. He leaned against the ledge, contemplating on whether or not to see Elisa for what he believes will be the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Elisa was standing in front of the precinct. After she got home from her parents, she fed Cagney and quickly left the apartment. She was afraid that if stayed home any longer than she needed too, she wouldn't have the courage to go walk up to precinct. At first, Elisa was going to take a walk in the park but she knew that the guys were probably worried about her, so she decided to visit the guys first. She prayed that Goliath wasn't there. 'Please let him be on patrol or anywhere else. I'm not sure if I can face him yet. But if he is then I have too. I wouldn't have much of a choice.' She thought as she walked closer and closer to the precinct. Now that she was standing in front of the building, she looked up at the clock tower and sighed.

'I should go up to the clock tower and see the guys for what's probably the last time.' She thought.

She put one foot on the stair but stopped, 'But…But I can't. I don't want too. I'm afraid. Once I tell them good-bye I won't be able to see the guys again. I won't be able to see Goliath again. But what will happen if I see Goliath? What will he say to me? Did he decide on what's going to happen between us?'

Her mind began to play the scenario of what could happen if she sees him. _"I'm sorry Elisa but I've decided to go with Demona." He said to her._

Elisa shook her head in disbelief, 'Please, don't tell me that.' She lowered her head, 'It's just too…I mean how could you.' She started to get angry of the outcome that may occur. She created a fist in her hand. 'I wish Demona will disappear from our lives forever!' She gasped at what she just said to herself. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. She slowly raised her hand on her face, in shock. 'No…Have I really turned into such a horrible person.' Elisa turned around and headed towards the park across the street from the precinct. 'It's true. Right now I probably have a horrible look on my face. I can't let Goliath see me like this.'

She continued to walk in the park. As she was walking in the park, a small cherry blossom pedal fell right in front of her. She stopped and looked up at the tree. She smiled at the tree. This was her favorite tree in the park. Whenever she walked in the park, her favorite part was going to the cherry blossom tree and watch the blossoms fall. She would sit under it for hours on end, reading a good book or clearing her mind after a hard day's work. She couldn't understand why but whenever she was under this tree, she always felt at peace. Seeing the blossoms falling freely down made her feel pure. Like nothing in the world can harm her. Then she moved her sight to the open space next to the tree. Elisa's eyes widened at the sight. 'I can't believe it. This…this is the spot where Goliath and I spent our first day together when we were being chased by those thugs on the second night we met.' She remembers that day so well. While Goliath was resting, Elisa spent the entire day watching over him, leaning against him when she got tired. She even had to explain to people that he was a new addition to the park whenever people walked by and stared at the statue that was her friend. When he awoken from his sleep at sunset, he was grateful that she stayed with him. When he extended his talon and smiled at him, she couldn't help but be amazed. He's smile was pure and she couldn't help but smile back. Goliath had that affect on her.

Elisa kept thinking more and more about Goliath. Her eyes began to water as she let her head lowered down. 'Why did I ever met him, if I knew that it was going to hurt this much, I wish I never lead eyes on him.' She thought as a tear fell. 'But…But I want to see him. I can't deny it. I want see Goliath once more.' More tears began to fall freely down her face. As she started to wipe the tears away she finally came to a conclusion as to why everything that has happened affected her so much. 'I finally understand now. I must be in love with Goliath. Before I knew it…I've grown to love him so much.' She was deep into her thoughts; she didn't even hear the footsteps coming from behind her. It wasn't until she heard her name that snapped her back into reality.

"Elisa." Someone said softly. Elisa turned around and saw her mother standing right behind her. Diane knew that she was going to see the cherry tree. So when she got to the park, this was the first place she went.

"Oh Mom." Elisa whispery said. Then she did something that she hadn't done since she was 16 years old. She ran into her mother arms and cried. "Mom!" she began to cry in her arms. Diane hugged her daughter tightly and gently stroked her hair. They stood there for a while. Afterwards when Elisa comes down a bit, Diane led her to a small bench that was near the tree. When they sat down Diane pulled a small handkerchief and handed to her. Elisa gladly accepted it and wiped her tears.

"Elisa, when you're close to the cherry blossom tree don't you feel a strange sort of power. As though you feel truer to yourself. That somehow its presence makes your heart feel much more pure." Elisa nodded in agreement.

"This is a special place where your father proposed to me. And of course I love him like no other. But the day before he asked me to marry him we had some silly argument. It had made me seriously doubt if the two of us were truly met to be together." Elisa was surprise to hear that from her mother. "But the moment I walked under the cherry blossom tree, my mind cleared and I accepted his proposal. Which meant that I was able to have you, Derek and Beth. It might sound funny but I feel grateful to this tree." She put her arm around Elisa's shoulder and gave her a sideway hug. "I won't ask you to say what the problem is, but I have a lot of faith in you Elisa. I know you're a very smart young woman who will ultimately choose the path that you believe is right."

Elisa let the words sink in and she smiled, "You're the best. Thanks mom." They sat there for a few more moments before Elisa pulled away. She got up and took one last look at the cherry tree. Elisa took a deep breath, "Mom, I…" but Diane interrupted her. " I know Elisa." She got up and stood in front of her. "Go, do what you have to do." She gave her another hug. Elisa gladly returned the hug. "Thanks again mom." They pulled away and Elisa walked away.

Meanwhile Goliath was still outside thinking about Elisa. The rest of the clan was inside getting ready to leave for patrol. As they walked outside they saw their leader in a gaze. Brooklyn slowly walked up to Goliath.

"Listen Goliath, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I guess…we're just looking out for Elisa that's all." He said.

Goliath understood why the clan did what they did, "I accept your apologies and I too must apologies to all of you as well."

Broadway was about to say something to Goliath but he stopped him before he did, "Broadway I know what you're going to say. You want me to go see Elisa." Everyone was surprise that Goliath knew what they were thinking. He'd been thinking about that all night. 'If I go see her, it would mean I would have to see her face to face and tell her good-bye. I couldn't say it before, now I have to this time.' He sighed.

"The truth is Goliath; you're not the only one who's having a hard time with this. Elisa is too." Lex said.

"Lex is right. You've already made up your mind about who you want in your life. But Elisa is probably sitting at home, confused." Broadway said.

Goliath knew they were right. He had to do something. He looked at his clan; they were waiting for him to answer. "All of you go on patrol. I'm going to talk to Elisa." The clan didn't know whether it was good or bad. They don't know if they will ever see Elisa again. Slowly the all jumped onto the ledge and glided away. Goliath stood there for a few moments before he hopped onto the ledge and jumped heading towards Elisa apartment. When he got to her apartment, he was surprised to see that she wasn't home. He knew that she had the night off. 'I guess I should return home then.' He glided back to the clock tower, when he got closer to the tower he noticed a small figure sitting on the ledge. "Is that…" He knew who it was sitting on the ledge. He quietly glided towards the tower. When he landed his suspicious were correct. It was Elisa, sitting there as the wind was blowing nicely threw her long hair. She looked very beautiful.

After Elisa's talk with her mother, she decided to finally get the courage to talk to Goliath. When she got up to the clock tower, no one was here. She knew that they went on patrol so she decided to wait for them outside. When Elisa heard Goliath land, she knew that there was no turning back. She got off the ledge so she was face to face with him.

"I went home for a while and thought it over. Wondering about you and Demona…and about me." She said.

"Elisa, I'm so…" But Elisa interrupted him

"It's ok. I understand how you feel and because of that I convinced myself that I couldn't stay with you." She said

"Elisa, until I met you. I thought I would never be able to trust another human again. But…I watched you shed tears for my sake. I saw the concern and worry in your eyes whenever something happened to me or the clan. You stood by my side. Whenever I'm with you I feel so peaceful and happy. But…I shouldn't be all cheerfully and happy. When I heard how Demona suffered all those years, I knew that I needed to repay her but making sure I wouldn't be happy very again." He said

Elisa nodded, "I know that and I know that I can't compete with Demona, since I didn't go through that kind of suffering." She took a deep breath and lend on the ledge. "I've given a lot of thought about Demona…she and I are completely different. And I'm not just talking about our physical appearance. But here's the thing, I do understand one feeling that Demona has…something we both share." Elisa looked straight into Goliath's eyes, "We're alike in our desire to be with you again, even if Demona won't admit it." Goliath was surprised to hear that.

"Strange you know. The moment that it hit me that Demona and I were connected by our desire to be with you, I felt a little bit better. The desire to be with you gives us a common bond. That's how I was able to sum up the courage to come and see you." She said.

Goliath walked closer to her, "Elisa, all this time I wanted to see you but…" he didn't know what to say.

"I want to be with you Goliath. I've tried to forget you but I can't." They stood there in silence for a moment. Not knowing what to say.

"Elisa, what kind of answer can I give you?" He said

Elisa took a deep breath and finally asked the question that was plaguing her mind since this whole thing happened. "Goliath, may I ask you a simple question." She walked closer towards Goliath. "Goliath, would you let me stay?"

"So…you'll stay with me." Goliath said.

She nodded, "I can never break the bond between you and Demona, and I understand that. But there's another thing I came to realize Goliath." She took her hand and grabbed a hold of his talon. "Mine meeting you was no accident, it's more than that. Deep down you must know that I want you to live."

When Elisa grabbed his talon he knew what he had to say, "Elisa…please stay with me."

Elisa smiled, "Of course I will." Goliath too smiled at her answer. "Goliath I want you to be happy. I want you to smile a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you. But I'll always be by our side."

Goliath gave Elisa's hand a small squeeze, "And I will be by your side as well Elisa." They both smiled as they looked onto the city. Though the path ahead of them is not going to be easy, they know that whatever life throws at them, they'll be able to face it together.

the end


End file.
